Jack Manning
| birth_place = Cincinnati, Ohio, U.S. | died = | death_place = Rancho Palos Verdes, California, U.S. | occupation = Actor, stage director, acting teacher | yearsactive = 1941-2004 | spouse = Virginia Schuchardt Frances "Francie" Ann Smith (1967-2009, his death) | series = The Jeffersons | character = Mr. Kramer, Tom's boss | episodes = "The Other Woman" (Season 6) }} Jack Manning (June 3, 1916 – August 31, 2009) was an American film, television and theater character actor, teacher and stage director. Jack guest starred on The Jeffersons as Mr. Kramer, Tom's boss in the Season 6 episode "The Other Woman". Biography Early years Manning was born Jack Wilson Marks Cincinnati, Ohio. He developed an interest in acting while he was a student at the University of Cincinnati, where he earned his B.A. degree in economics in 1938. During his college years, Manning appeared in students musicals and plays, as well as on WLW-AM radio. He changed his professional name to Jack Manning early in his acting career, after he was advised that "Jack Marks" was too short to appear on a theater marquee or sign. Career Following graduation, Manning moved to New York City in 1941. He soon found a job on The Aldrich Family radio show, where he played one of Henry Aldrich's friends. As a member of the NYC Theatre Guild on the Air, Manning appeared in a number radio dramas broadcast from the city. He lent his voice and talents to such classic radio serials as One Man's Family, The Goldbergs, The Green Hornet and The Shadow. Jack is perhaps best remembered for his role as Dean Rutherford on the CBS television series The Paper Chase. With the advent of television, he was a regular on early shows of "Robert Montgomery Presents", "Philco Television Playhouse" and "Armstrong Circle Theatre". Relocating to Los Angeles in 1970, he played on numerous TV dramas and comedies, including "Bonanza" "Cannon" "Columbo", McMillan and Wife, The Mary Tyler Moore Show, Marcus Welby M.D., Kojak, Emergency, Ironside, The Six Million Man, The Waltons as well as his appearance on The Jeffersons. For feature films he appeared in The Owl and the Pussycat (1970), Where's Poppa? (1970), The Great Northfield Minnesota Raid (1972), The Thief Who Came to Dinner (1973), The Great Waldo Pepper (1975), plus several Disney movies including, Superdad (1973) and Herbie Rides Again (1974). Later life & death In addition to his acting career, Manning spent much of his later life working as an acting teacher or a stage director. He taught acting at his own studios, first in New York City and then in Los Angeles. In New York City, Jack taught students at the HB Studio in the city's Greenwich Village neighborhood. He also taught at several universities nationwide. Manning died at his home in Rancho Palos Verdes home on August 31, 2009, at the age of 93. He was survived by his second wife, Frances "Francie" Ann Smith, whom he married 1967. The couple had two children together, a son, Colin, and daughter, Brook Manning. He was also survived by his daughter from his first marriage, Gale Nichols. His first marriage to Virginia Schuchardt ended in divorce. References External links * * Category:Actors Category:Guest stars